MY LOVELY HOOBAE PROLOG
by CherrishLee KyuSung
Summary: cuma prolog ff kyusung...
1. Prolog

Title :My Lovely Hoobae

Author : Kim Jaerin

Genre : Romance Humor Garing

Rating : M (Bwt Jaga- Jaga Kalo Kelewatann)

Main Cast :

-Kim Yesung (16 Thn)

-Cho Kyuhyun (17 Thn)

Other Cast :

Other SJ member and other cast nyusul

Pairing : Kyusung Must Kyusung

Disclaimer : All cast belong to GOD, them self and KyuSung belong to Me brak bug gedebuk prang trang #jaejae dihajar Clouds n Sparkyu#

WARNING : This Yaoi N Kyusung Fanfic,Boys Love,Shounen Ai atau apalah itu pokoknya this .cerita mbingungi bikin pusing tujuh keliling mual muntah-muntah ketawa GJ..

SUMMARY : NO SUMMARY langsung baca aja yak..

Happy Reading...

Jangan lupa review yah...belum juga baca udah ditagih..author buruk nih..-_-"

Udah pokoknya kalau udah selesai jangan lupa review yah...nih kupersembahkan buat KyuSung Shipper...

.

.

.

Dont like Dont read.

.

.

.

.

Note : Ah..ndek sini ceritanya Yesung tuch udah pindah satu bulan yah..kalau Noona –Umma- Yesung emang tinggal ndek Seoul n udah lama jadi guru ndek situ OKE..

Baiklah sebelum kita mulai ceritanya mari kita berdoa menurut agama masing-masing agar selamat dunia akhirat setelah membaca FF ini..amin #plak#..mian..mian..

Baiklah sebelum fanfic GJ AKUT karya author baru ini kita baca mari kita lihat iklan lewat berikut ini #plaak#

Oke ini ciyus

Nich perkenalan tokohnya..

-Kim Yesung (14 Thn)

-Cho Kyuhyun (17 Thn)

-Kim Kangin (Yesung's Appa)

-Kim Leeteuk (Yesung's Umma)

-Cho Hangeng (Kyuhyun's Appa)

-Cho Heechul (Kyuhyun's Umma)

-Kim Jaerin (Yeye's Noona)

-Lee Donghae (Kyu's Friend)

-Shim Changmin (Kyu's Friend)

-Lee Hyukjae (Yeye's Friend)

-Kwon Jiyong (Yeye's Friend)

-Jung Yunho (Songsaenim Mtk)

-Choi Seunghyun (Songsaenim Sejarah)

SM Senior High School atau bisa kita singkat SMS (SM Seoul) begitulah orang swasta dengan peringkat Internasional telah dicapai semenjak berdiri mengalahkan sekolah swasta lain bahkan negeri sekalipun membuat setiap orang yang lewat memandang kagum bahkan iri.

Terutama sang maskot utama SMS Master of Mathematic Cho Kyuhyun, putra tunggal kepala sekolah SMS sekaligus cucu dari pemilik dengan kulit putih pucat,rambut coklat ikal,dan jangan lupakan dua pasang mata caramel senada dengan rambutnya belum lagi smirk andalan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang mampu membuat para yeoja dan namja berstatus uke menjerit Sayangnya sang Evil Prince hanya menyukai namja berstatus uke saja, tapi jangan senang dulu karena hati dan pikiran sang Evil Prince sudah terpaku pada murid baru yang memiliki suara emas, seorang namja ya namja. Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang Gay bukankah tadi sudah murid baru kelas 11 IPS 1 pindahan dari Incheon –tempat tinggal nenek namja itu-, namja bewajah Baby Face dengan mata sipit bak bulan sabit, pipi chubby cheeks yang terlihat menggiur untuk dicubit, belum lagi saat pipi itu merona lebah pun tertarik untuk bisa menghisapnya, bibir kissable tipis dengan kulit putih menggambarkan betapa manis dan imutnya namja itu, ditambah surai hitam legam bak langit malam. Kalian pasti tahulah , atau mungkin tidak, yah dia bernama Kim Yesung.

.

.

.

TBC or DELETE

YEY...akhirnya aku bisa publish FF juga Hihihi seneng banget dech...oh ya kenapa KyuSung karena aku tuch KyuSung Shipper tingkat akut so para KyuSung Shipper this for you guys..

Nich baru prolog ja che..nunggu respon readers aja,,#mang ada yang baca FF abal lu# kalo baik mungkin aku terusin kalo g gtw dech maybe DELETE..

Para KyuSung Shipper mari ramaikan FF KyuSung meski sekarang Yeye gie Wamil that's okey...karena kita tetap bisa berimajinasi

PLEASE REVIEW OKEY...


	2. Chapter 1

Title :My Lovely Hoobae

Author : Lee Jin 'Eh

Genre : Romance Humor Garing

Rating : M (Bwt Jaga- Jaga Kalo Kelewatan)

Main Cast :

-Kim Yesung (14 Thn)

-Cho Kyuhyun (17 Thn)

Other Cast :

Other Sj Member And Other Cast Nyusul

Pairing : Kyusung Must Kyusung

Disclaimer : All cast belong to GOD, them self and KyuSung belong to Me brak bug gedebuk prang trang #Jinie dihajar Clouds n Sparkyu#

WARNING : This Yaoi N Kyusung Fanfic,Boys Love,Shounen Ai atau apalah itu pokoknya this YAOI..MPREG..cerita mbingungin bikin pusing tujuh keliling mual muntah-muntah typos merajarela kemana-mana..kalo ketemu nama Jaerin itu berarti author coz author pux dua nama yaitu Lee Jin 'Eh ato Kim Jaerin Nee...

SUMMARY : NO SUMMARY langsung baca aja yak..

Bales review dulu yah…

dewicloudsddangko : gomawo ne udh d blang menarik..ne ne ini udh d lanjut chingu…umma 14 tahun kok chingu..love you too…:-* gomawo udh comment…

ajib4ff : umma 14 tahun chingu..gomawo udh comment

jeongmal..wah jodoh donk chingu hehehe..kbtulan mreka jga shipper aku chingu…ne gomawo udh comment…ini udh kna flu n batuk chingu #ambil tissu

Croottt..

tpi mksih do'anya…

Kim Raein : nich chingu udh lanjut sesuai prmintaanmu..rncananya mau update bsok tpi kbruntungan bagi pra readers aku orngnya gk bsa nolak prmintaan…hehehe…gomawo sdah comment

: ne chingu ini udh lanjut..ne aku newbie disini jd tlong kerjasamanya ye? #kayak bisnis aja…gomawo sdah comment

aku suka ff : 14 tahun chingu…gomawo sudh comment.

: Umma 14 thun chingu..ne ini udh lanjut gomawo sdah comment..

GaemCloud : Ne…chingu ini udh lanjut tpi bkan rated M…#tepok" bahu# yang sbar aja ne..hrga BBM psti bkal trun…#gk nymbung kli tor..Hehehe…gomawo sdah comment

24 : dan ini sungguh sdah siang…udh lanjut chingu…gomawo udh comment.

.9 : gomawo ats pujiannya…ne chingu aku cinta mati ama Kyusung…kngen jga ama moment mreka hiks…

Slluurrpp

Menangis d saat flu emang gk enk bnget…hiks..gomawo sdah comment…hiks..

Harpaairiry : ne ini udh lanjut chingu…gomawo sdah coment…

leny : gwencana mau baru ato lama sama aja yang penting Kyusung shipper..ne ini udh lanjut kok. gomawo udh review.

rina afrida : ne ini udh lanjut...iya padahal udh hard nich shippernya...pada kemana juga authornya..gomawo udh review

Dyana kim : ne ini udh lanjut gomawo udh d bilang bagus..gomawo udh review

Jy : neee...ini udh lanjut...goawo udh review...

Liekyusung : ne ini udh lanjut chingu...gomawo udh review..

hera3424 : ne ini udh lanjut gomawo udh review...

babykyusung : ne Appa lebih tua...ini udh lanjut gomawo udh review...

oh kyusung : hahaha ne ini udh lanjut gomawo udh review..

Dewi CloudSparkyu : hahaha sabar chingu...ini udh lanjut loch...gomawo udh review

Niraa : nee ini udh lanjut...iya chingu emng sdkit bnget...aku jdi ikutan sedih hiks...tpi gomawo udh review

Zee : nee ini udh update chingu gomawo udh review

idda KyuSung : nee aku newbie chingu...hahaha ne ini udh lanjut gomawo udh review...

SasaClouds : ne ini udh lanjut gomawo udh review..ntr awas yaklo gak review..

Tata : waduh pake manggil eonni aku masih 16 tahun chingu..ntr klo tua'an chingu gimana?...tapi gomawo udh review...

Happy Reading...

Jangan lupa review yah...belum juga baca udah ditagih..author buruk nih..-_-"

Udah pokoknya kalau udah selesai jangan lupa review yah...nih kupersembahkan buat KyuSung Shipper...

.

.

.

.

.

Dont Like Dont Read...

.

.

.

.

MY LOVELY HOOBAE

CHAPTER 1

Author Pov

Sebuah sepeda motor sport nampak melaju kencang membelah jalan kota Seoul, jika dilihat kecepatannya 150 km/jam #J:wow g nabrak tuch bang# sepertinya ia terburu-buru. Nampak di sisi jalan lain seorang namja mungil imut+manis berusaha berlari kencang dengan kaki-kaki pendeknya sepertinya kedua namja ini terlambat, entah kebetulan atau apa saat Kyuhyun –namja bersepeda sport- tengah melaju namja mungil manis menyebrang dan yah...! Tabrakan pun tak terelakkan Yesung meninggal ditempat karena kehabisan darah sedangkan Kyuhyun mengalami koma selama 1 tahun penuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

#plak# eh..mian..mian salah script nich Hehehe...peace men..peace..

Oke kembali ke cerita...

Namja mungil manis yang terburu-buru tanpa menoleh kiri-kanan langsung saja menyebrang namun...

CKIIITTT...!

Sebuah sepeda motor sport putih itu langsung ngerem #bahasanya koq g enak banget yak# mendadak sambil berputar haluan #Kkkkyyaaa...Appa kkeeerrreeennn# sehingga ia berhenti tepat disamping namja mungil manis yang reflek langsung jongkok sambil melindungi kepalanya yang luar biasa besar #plak dan bahunya yang nampak bergetar, sepertinya ia ketakutan atau menangis. Beruntung seorang Cho Kyuhyun berhasil mengendalikan sepedanya sehingga ia tidak perlu menabrak namja mungil manis di depannya. Dengan penuh emosi meluap Kyuhyun membuka helmnya lalu membantingnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

BRAK...

Hingga mendal sampai rumah Jinie..Hehehe lumayan dapet helm Appa simpen biar g ilang ah..#plak# auch..#R : woy gmn cerita_x# ech iyayah..ya udh disimpen entar aja ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lalu Kyu menjagang #R : bahasa apa'an tuch# sepedanya di tengah jalan mumpung jalan lagi sepi #R : loch koq bisa# Up to me..

Kyu berjalan menghampiri namja itu.

"HEY..KAU! Kalau menyebrang itu lihat-lihat dulu,APA KAU BUTA HAH..tidak lihat aku yang tampan dan sepedaku yang gagah ini heh?." tanya –bentak lebih tepatnya- Kyu sedikit narsis pada namja itu. Biarpun marah dia masih aja bisa narsis #duak dilempar sepatu ama Appa.

"M..mianhae,a..aku ter..buru-buru ja..jadi ti..dak sempat me..menoleh." jawab namja imut itu sembari terbata karena ketakutan dan menahan ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk takut-takut.

"OMO...Kyuhyun Sunbae...Jeongmal mianhaeyo..aku sungguh tidak tahu minahae..mianhae." sambung namja itu sembari berulangkali membungkuk dihadapan Kyuhyun.

DEG

Kyu mematung di tempat melihat Yesung –namja mungil imut+manis- itu. Baiklah ayo kita lihat kondisi Yesung yang bisa membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun berdiri mematung.

Rambut tampak basah karena terkena keringat sehabis berlari dari rumahnya,mata sembab akibat menangis dan sedikit sayu,pipi chubby berhias rona merah akibat kelelahan berlari terakhir bibir kissable yang memerah bengkak akibat menangis.

Gulp..

Akh..Kyu rasa celananya menyempit.

Yesung yang dipandangi secara intens –nafsu besar tepatnya- oleh Kyu hanya bisa menatap Kyu secara polos dan mengerjab-ngerjab diabaikan Yesung pun mencoba membangunkan Kyu dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Sunbae..Kyuhyun Sunbae kau baik-baik saja?." tanya Yesung sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tangan mungilnya didepan wajah Kyu.

'Tentu saja tidak, bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja kalau kau sudah membangunkan Kyuhyun junior' batin Kyu menjerit.

"Ah..ne nan gwencanayo..kau sendiri? Tidak terluka kan? Hah,tidak ada yang lecet?sobek?memar?atau tergores?atau mungkin patah? ." tanya Kyu sembari mengambil kesempatan mengrepe-repe Yesung #Iiisshh...Jinie juga mau Appa# Bugh #dilempar sepatu -lagi-#

"Ne..nan gwencanayo Sunbae." jawab Yesung halus sambil manyingkirkan tangan-tangan nista #plak# Cho Kyuhyun.

Hhhaaahhh...Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega, selega kalau ngemut permen mint #apa'an sich#

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa." gumam Kyu

"Akh Sunbae aku harus pergi..mian untuk yang tadi aku sungguh tidak sengaja mian..BYE." ucap Yesung sembari berlari kencang menuju sekolah tidak membiarkan Kyu menjawab ucapannya.

'Hhaaahh..padahal kalau bisa aku ingin memboncengnya sampai sekolah' batin Kyu dalam hati.

Yesung Pov

Uuukkhh...ini semua gara-gara Umma aku jadi telat..Aaaiiisshh kalau saja mobilnya tidak sedang diperbaiki di bengkel, mana tadi busnya gak datang lagi aku jadi tidak usah berlari-lari seperti ini dan tak perlu tertabrak...Eh hampir tertabrak Kyuhyun Sunbae aduh malunya.

Umma sekarang pasti sudah sampai, kenapa tadi Yoona Eonni tidak bawa mobil saja che kan aku juga bisa nebeng bukannya sepeda motor Cuma Umma dech yang nebeng. Eh,aku dari tadi nyerocos tapi belum kenalan yah? Eeemmhh...perkenalkan namaku Kim Yesung aku putra kedua dari Kim Kangin dan Kim Leeteuk, jangan kaget ya..orangtuaku itu namja semua.

Ummaku Leeteuk memiliki keistimewaan yaitu memiliki rahim, kata nenek che aku juga punya. Oh ya..aku punya nenek dan kakek tapi kakekku sudah lama meninggal jadilah aku tidak punya kakek, orangtuaku sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat sewaktu mereka ingin pulang ke Korea Selatan setelah berbisnis di Jepang saat aku berumur 4 tahun waktu itu Noonaku berumur 10 tahun. Aku sangat sedih waktu itu, kakekku juga meninggal menyusul ke sua orang tuaku 1 tahun kemudian. Untunglah aku memiliki sosok Noona. Ia benar-benar luar biasa, setelah kedua orangtua kami meninggal aku dan Noona memutuskan ikut nenek dan kakek di Incheon.

Noonaku itu termasuk golongan orang pintar, masa sekolah SD-SMA hanya habis dalam waktu 10 tahun jadi dia lulus SMA umur 15 tahun lalu masuk University dan bersekolah selama 4 tahun dapat s2 Bahasa Inggris dan bekerja sebagai guru di SMS, kalau aku berhasil menyingkat sekolah selama 2 tahun jadilah saat umurku 14 tahun aku sudah kelas dua SMA. Setelah Noona berumur 19 tahun dan lulus University Noona memilih tinggal di Seoul dan bekerja disana meski masih muda tapi ia pekerja keras, setelah kurang lebih 1 tahun berusaha akhirnya Noona bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap sebagai Sonsaengnim Bhs. Inggris di SMS sebenarnya ia bisa saja jadi Dosen tapi kalau ditanya Noona ingin merasakan suasana SMA dan melihat berondong. Dasar -_-

Dan akupun dijemput Noona untuk tinggal ...ya kalian pasti bingung siapa Ummaku yang lain, Tidak tidak aku tidak memiliki Orangtua angkat. Ummaku ada dua yaitu Umma kandungku dan Noonaku sendiri, aku sudah terbiasa memanggil Noona dengan sebutan Umma karena dia benar-benar seperti sosok Umma dimataku walau waktu pertamakali kupanggil Umma ia sangat marah...Hihihi

Flashback start

Author Pov

Sore itu nampak seorang Yeoja didapur tengah memasak untuk makan malam sekaligus merayakan kedatangan adiknya.

"Umma..kau masak apa? ." sebuah suara yang terdengar manja memasuki gendang telinga yeoja itu..

"Mwo? Siapa yang kau panggil Umma heh." tanya yeoja itu.

"Tentu saja kau Umma." jawab Yesung sembari memeluk manja Jaerin.

"YAH! Kim Yesung aku ini Noonamu bukan Ummamu." jawab Jaerin yang sebenarnya ingin sekali dia membentak Yesung yang seenaknya memanggilnya Umma tapi ia tetap tidak tega untuk melakukan itu.

"Tapi Umma bagiku kau adalah sosok Umma yang terbaik setelah Umma kandung kita che, jadi bolehnya aku menganggap dan memanggil Noona dengan sebutan Umma yah yah yah?." jawab dan tanya Yesung sembari melancarkan Turttle eyesnya.

"Hhhaahh..terserah lah." jawab Jaerin sembari kembali menyibukkan diri dengan masakannya.

"YEY..aku punya Umma baru..aku punya Umma baru" teriak Yesung riang sambil melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil. Tanpa menyadari senyum tipis Noona ah bukan Ummanya melihat dirinya. Oh baiklah bagian melompat-lompat itu sungguh OOC. Lupakan.

Author Pov End

Flashback End

.

.

Semenjak itu aku sudah terbiasa memanggil Jaerin Noona dengan sebutan Umma. Akh... itu kelasku, wah sepertinya jam kosong atau Sonsaengnimnya belum datang yah. Tau ah gelap, yang peting aku tidak kena hukum Soo Man Sonsaengnim.

Dengan senyum mengembang, segera saja aku mendudukkan diriku ke bangkuku di sebelah Hyukkie. Aku punya dua sahabat yang pertama Kwon Jiyong atau biasa dipanggil GD seorang namja cantik stylish dengan tubuh mungil, dan juga dia sangat imut. Namjachingu dari Choi Seunghyun yang merupakan Seonsaengnim Sejarah yang sangat ditakuti karena sikap dinginnya namun begitu dipuja karena ketampanannya, kedua ada Lee Hyukjae atau kerap disapa Hyukkie namja imut yang manis namjachingu dari Lee Donghae yang ayahnya adalah penyumbang terbesar di SMS juga Sunbae yang terkenal dengan ketampanannya setelah Kyuhyun Sunbae dan merupakan sahabat baik Kyuhyun Sunbae.

Saat aku pertamakali duduk Hyukkie terus saja mendeathglare namja-namja di kelas kami yang terus melihat kearah kami atau aku mungkin..

"Hyukkie apa yang kau lakukan kenapa kau terus memandangi mereka seperti itu? " tanyaku bingung.

Yesung Pov End

.

.

Author Pov

"Hyukkie hyung apa yang kau lakukan kenapa kau terus memandangi mereka seperti itu?. " Tanya Yesung bingung.

Ckckckc...Yesung..Yesung andai kau tahu kalau mereka itu sedang sangat bernafsu melihatmu dan kau Hyukkie aduh mereka bukannya takut malah juga memandang lapar padamu karena deathglaremu itu tidak ada apa-apanya malah terlihat sangat imut.

'Itu karena kondisimu yang membuat mereka terus menatap lapar padamu pabbo' batin Hyukkie ingin rasanya Hyukkie menjitak kepala besar Yesung karena gemes sama kepolosan Yesung, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Dengan menarik nafas pelan untuk mereda kejengkelannya terhadap polosnya Yesung, Hyukkie mulai menjawab.

"Akh..tidak apa-apa aku hanya kesal saja dengan mereka." jawab Hyukkie

"Oocchh.. "sahut Yesung

"Ech..Sungie tumben kamu terlambat mana keadaanmu kacau lagi, kau kenapa?." tanya Jiyong yang ada didepanku.

"Ah..itu hyung aku tadi terlambat bangun juga mobil Umma sedang ada di bengkel jadi aku berlari dari rumah kemari." jawab Yesung bersungut-sungut.

"Omo..kau berlari sampai kemari? Memangnya tidak ada bus? "

Tanya Jiyong lagi.

"Uukkhh..ne hyung, tadi busnya tidak datang katanya ada perbaikan. " Jawab Yesung sebal.

"Kau itu, ada-ada saja. Lalu kenapa matamu merah eoh? " Tanya Jiyong lagi sambil menunjuk mata Yesung.

"Aku tadi hampir tertabrak aku sangat kaget sampai menangis, aku takut kupikir aku akan mati hyung. " Jawab Yesun pelan sambil tersipu mengingat ia tadi bertemu Kyuhyun.

"Hei..sudahlah itu ada Soo Man Sonsaengnim. " Ucapan Hyukkie menghentikan Jiyong yang akan bertanya kenapa Yesung merona kembali menelan pertanyaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Author Pov End

.

.

Kyuhyun Pov

Hhhaaahhh...tadi itu,padahal aku bisa saja berangkat bersamanya. Sudahlah lebih baik sekarang aku berangkat. Heh, author GJ mana helmnku

J : mwo..enak saja ini sudah jadi milikku

MWO..cepat kembalikan atau...

J : Eeecchh...a..aku berubah pikiran ini helmmu #lempar helm Appa#

Gitu donk author yang baik..

Segera kulajukan sepeda sport putih kebanggaanku ini menuju SMS,aku nyakin sekarang Key Noona pasti sudah berjaga didepan gerbang. Eits jangan salah disini tidak ada yang GS loch. Key Noona itu tetap seorang namja hanya saja ia terlalu cerewet sebagai guru piket jadi murid-murid disini memanggilnya Noona. Ah tak terasa kini aku sudah sampai di SMS, segera aku masukkan sepedaku tanpa peduli kehadiran Key Noona yang berteriak-teriak GJ hanya dia guru di SMS yang berani kepadaku selainnya mana berani, mau dipecat.

Lalu kuparkirkan di parkiran setelah itu aku berjalan santai ke Perpustakaan, ya perpustakaan untuk apa aku mengikuti pelajaran jika otakku sudah mempelajari semua materi sampai jenjang kuliah bukan sombong hanya saja aku sudah bosan untuk terus mengulang pelajaran yang sama setiap hari lagi pula aku sekolah hannya untuk mendapat ijazah tidak lebih. Ech...aku belum kenalan ya?.

Ehem aku yakin kalian pasti sudah kenal denganku tapi sebagai formalitas saja perkenalkan namaku Cho Kyuhyun aku putra tunggal dari Kepala Sekolah SMS juga cucu dari Pemilik SMS ini. Aku adalah Flower Boy-nya SMS secara aku ini anak konglomerat ditambah wajahku yang tampan menambah nilai plus untukku. Oh ya aku punya dua orang sahabat yang tak kalah cerdasnya denganku yang pertama namanya Shim Changmin seorang namja manis dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang namun langsing, ayahnya penyumbang terbesar di SMS setelah Donghae hyung tentunya dan lagi dia sepupuku dia memiliki namjachingu namanya Jung Yunho dia adalah Sonsaengnim MTK di SMS dia juga pemilik Restaurant bintang 5 yang tersebar di Korea Selatan lalu kenapa dia jadi Sonsaengnim? tanyakan saja padanya aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Kedua ada Lee Donghae dia adalah seorang namja tampan ayahnya penyumbang terbesar di SMS dia memiliki namjachingu namanya Hyukjae kuakui dia imut tapi lebih imutan Yesungieku Kekeke...

Saat kubuka pintu Perpus nampak Perpustakaan sepi, yah! Mengingat Perpustakaan ini dibuat khusus untukku dan hanya beberapa orang saja yang boleh masuk itu pun hanya teman dekatku saja.

Saat aku masuk lebih dalam mulai terdengar suara bising aneh, masuk lagisuara semakin jelas dan terdengarlah...

"Aaahh..Minhh..Eemmhh..yyaahh...Hisaphh..minhh..ss hhh..Aaahh"

"Emmhh...eemmmhh."

.

.

Dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

KKYYAAAA...#teriak pke toa'#

Oke ini buat yang pengen author buat update cepet ini dia Ffnya. Maaf kalo jelek dan gak sesuai harapan.

Dan...Gak nyangka yang respon bagus banget... kkyyyaaaa...love you readerdeul...aku ampe senyam senyum GJ baca review readerdeul.

HAHAHA...#ketawa evil# hayo suara siapakah itu?

Ohya karna ini FF debut aku yang pertama meski udh post Black Word tapi sebenarnya ini FF pertamaku#sujud syukur# mohon maaf ya kalo jelek maklum Author baru..Kritik dan saran selalu dinantikan...tapi jangan bash chara juga pakai bahasa sopan ya...^^

LAST,,,...JANGAN LUPA REVIEW OKE..TERUTAMA KYUSUNG SHIPPER this for you guys...

Tell me what do you think about this.

Oh ya buat yang nanya umur Umma, sebenarnya umur umma yang bener 14 tahun. Karena chapter 1 ini aku rombak ulang dan udh kuganti umurnya di sini tapi lupa yang prolog belum diganti main post aja.. hehehe.

Sekali lagi, ini sebenarnya udh aku publish tpi yang review kok sdikit apa mngkin gk thu klo aku publish beda sdangkn xg prolog reviewnya trus masuk...jd aku republish dech...aku udh bca kok 9 review d chap ini xg ku hpus, mksih bnget dan maaf klo agak kecewa aku memang orngnya sngat memprhatikan alur. Jdi smua hrus d mulai drie bwah dan ini cma pengenalan awl khidupan mreka ntr klo lngsung inti banyak xg gk ngerti. juga makasih buat tata sarannya bakal aku gunakan. Sekali lagi terimakasih dan maaf klo gk sesuai hrapan...

Udh segitu aja author emang banyak bicaranya...Pai Pai..


End file.
